


Rap into my life

by SinnieSinnamon



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Rap, Rap Battles, Troll Call (Hiveswap), WIP, fucking weirdass ship i was dared to write for, i dont even write fics and this is never going to get finished sue me, jade bloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnieSinnamon/pseuds/SinnieSinnamon
Summary: Prompt: Characters have a rap battle that goes horribly wrong.





	Rap into my life

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something one day and I asked my friends to pick 2 trolls to make a romantic fic of them. This is the unfinished result. I was planning to get more into the ship after this little introduction but im b i g l a z y, so that's never gonna happen.

  
  
   Things get lonely in the caverns. So very lonely. Sure, every single jadeblood is there, like, where the hell are they gonna be? The only one who’s allowed to go out regularly is Bronya, and she rarely does it. Daraya huffs at the thought. “▲she has the privilege of leaving this shitty place whenever and she completely wastes it, only going to her dumb ex’s house with some lame excuse▼” The rebelious girl sinks face-down into her couch “▲ugghhhh ▼”  
  Just then, between her frustrated groans and the occasional lusus screeching outside, she hears some sort of conmotion. A group of people is yelling angrily, but they don’t seem distressed. They seem… excited? “▲what kinda fuckery-▼” Sighing, she moves up from the couch to stand next to the window that’s carved into the cave’s stone. About a block from her hive she sees a bunch of jades forming a circle around two others, who appear to be having an argument. The circle screams cheers and profanities at the two jades.  
   Curiosity piqued, she opens the door and walks up to the group, looking for answers. As she aproaches them she recognises one of the trolls in the middle. It’s Lanque. When she gets close enough that she can understand the words coming out of their mouths clearly, it downs on her that this is a rap battle. A rather… poetic rap battle. The girl challenging Lanque speaks up at the jade boy.  
  
   “-you think you are hot shit  
    but you are such an hypocrite  
    ya ain’t gonna have a pulse  
    ‘cause I’ll destroy it with my insults !!!”  
   
   Not too bad, but not at all impressive, Daraya thinks to herself. The crowd cheers lightly. Lanque shoots his opponent with an agressive stare and begins to speak calmly.  
  
    “Grasp your ears firmly and remoVe your head from your ass  
nothing you do is enough to hide that you’Ve got no class  
I didn’t come here to get mildly annoyed at a random teen  
get off your high-horse, you Wannabe drama queen”  
  
   The crowd roars and Daraya is taken aback by Lanque’s response, she was not expecting such well delivered blows. She observes as his adversary gets momentarily stunned by his words, visible anger bubbling up inside her, however, when she opens her mouth to reply, Lanque shuts her up.  
  
“Hoe, I'm not done, this one's for our little audience,”  
  
He pauses, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opens them back up again, they are filled with fire.  


“You better be ready, I'm about to spill some tea

This bitch here is a real snake, eVen more so than me

Come here thinking I'm unaWare of her little lies

talking smack outback, yet When she gets called out she cries.”  
  
There’s real venom in his words this time around. Daraya was entranced with the way the jade boy spoke, his cold expression contrasted with the sheer violence of the improvised lyrics. Glancing at Lanque’s opponent she noticed the jade’s lip was trembling, her eyes starting to water. Every troll on the circle was screaming by this point, be it cheering noises or vulgarities. The troll girl covered her face with her hands and ran away, crying.


End file.
